Awoken
by TheLunarCat
Summary: Nagito Komaeda wakes up in a hospital room with no clue how he ended up there, where he was, or why was he alive at all. This was after the events that transpired in Hope's Peak Academy. I will be introducing OCs in chapters yet to come. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1: Awoken

Nagito Komaeda awoke with a start and sat up on the bed. How long had he been out? He couldn't quite remember. He rubbed a hand on his forehead. He felt groggy, his throat was parched and he desperately needed to go to the bathroom.

Komaeda looked around his room. It seemed just like a hospital room. There was a sidetable beside his bed and a TV in a corner. A window was in front of his bed and it let in pale moonlight from outside. It was nightfall. everything was quiet the silence was deafening.

On the other side of the room were two doors. He opened one and found the bathroom.

He stepped in and felt his feet rub against smooth cold bathroom tiles. There was a shower, a tub , a toilet and a sink with a mirror hanging on the wall. He walked to it and examined his features. Komaeda still looked like himself when he was in Hope's Peak Academy. Tall, pale, handsome, and lanky. Komaeda had deep Grey-green eyes and unruly white shoulder length hair. He was only wearing a green hospital gown and he noticed an ID band around his wrist. It read "Nagito Komaeda, Male, 17, Long term patient" upon close examination. Komaeda turned on the tap and washed his face. It was refreshing.

After relieving himself, Komaeda went back to the room and threw open the windows. The night breeze whispered against his skin making his flesh crawl due to the cold. He tried the door the one that led outside but it was locked.

Komaeda suddenly felt very tired. His body haven't fully adjusted yet, his thirst and hunger pain flashed through his system like a lance. Pain made him weak, yet happy. "Pain is normal when looking for hope". He mused to himself. He shambled over to his bed and sank down beneath the soft sheets and to fall asleep again. *Maybe I could just rest and ask for some food later.* Komaeda thought to himself.

He smiled before he started to drift off, "A new life, a new hope". He muttered then Komaeda let unconsciousness and exhaustion take him.


	2. Chapter 2: A Troubling Night

*Authors note* : Introducing SPiCa, an OC (Original Character) This Chapter will be her POV enjoy~

Chapter 2

"This will be another long night." SPiCa muttered to her two assistants as she sat down on the table with a cup of joe on her hand. As the youngest Head Nurse (17 yrs. old) of the Coma Ward, SPiCa Fuyukaze was incharge of running the whole ward. It was pretty boring because most of the patients were already long term comatosed.

As a nurse she herself gave the patients utmost care. She changed their sheets and bathed and dressed them. The best thing about her patients was that they were very compliant. (Not that they had a choice).

Overall her department had 4 patients. One was a middle age man who suffered from a car accident, he had been out for almost 7 months. A woman about his age also lay on one of the beds. She had been in a chemical induced coma for at least a year due to extreme pain caused by 3rd degree burns all over her body. Not even morphine could dull the pain. She had been screaming very loudly when they brought her in, now she was peacefully sleeping through her agonizing injuries till her wounds heal. They also took care of an old lady who was in the late stages of Brain Cancer. The woman was scheduled to be taken off life support but the family still has not shown up.

Her most recent patient arrived about a week ago. The patient's name was Nagito Komaeda and his records showed that he was 18, had frontal temporal dementia and had suffered through lymphoma. SPiCa could not believe her eyes as the patient was first laid on the cot. "He's so beautiful." She murmured breathlessly. Even her two nurses were enthralled by the stunning youth.

It had been a week since, and in that time SPiCa took care of Nagito Komaeda. She felt like a blushing schoolgirl as she changed him and bathed him. Losing all her mature dignity she would end up sighing in amazement as she slowly brushed his hair. Once, SPiCa accidentally brushed his lips with her hand and she was washing his face. The lips were full, and warm. *If only he was awake.* SPiCa thought at the time.

"SPiCa-san?" Her nurse's hesitant voice shook her from her daydream. "Oh!-yes, Nika-chan?" SPiCa replied pushing the thought of the boy away from her mind, "Can I help you with something?" "Oh yes,-" The nurse hesitated "- you see, there was an anomaly with one of our patient's heart rates." SPiCa perked up, interested. "Really who?" She asked. "It's the Komaeda boy." Rin said quietly staring at one of the doors down the hall. SPiCa stood up. "Wait here," SPiCa said "I'll check on him." "Alright." Rin replied helping herself to a cup of coffee.

SPiCa walked down the familiar corridor towards the rooms. The walls were bleached white and the floor, polished white marble. She stopped in front of the door of Komaeda's hospital room and gently turned the doorknob. The door opened silently the SPiCa looked inside the room.

It was like how they left it. Everything was arranged neatly and the patient lay quietly down in the sheets slowly dozing. SPiCa was about to head back out when she something caught her eye. The windows were open. The wind was blowing through the windows making the curtains flutter. *How could that happen?* SPiCa thought as she closed the windows. *These windows could only be opened from the inside, unless...* She froze dead on her feet. SPiCa wheeled around staring at her patient. *Was he awake?* SPiCa thought.

She had to check his vitals so SPiCa moved beside the patient's bed checking his pulse. Everything was fine. She brushed away some white hair that covered Komaeda's handsome face. In the glow of the moon he looked like a perfect greek statue. SPiCa spoke to the sleeping boy. "Once you're awake I wish we could talk." She sighed and turned to leave. Suddenly a hand grabbed her arm and yanked her back, another clamped over her mouth stifling her scream...

~End

More Chapters Coming Soon!


	3. Chapter 3: A New Warden

*Author's Note*: This one is a bit long. But it gets interesting as you read along. Introducing Yukio (OC) And a mystery who at the end. :3 Enjoy~

Chapter 3

SPiCA knew she had to break free. Someone held one of her arms and had covered her mouth and nose with a hand. *I need to do something!* She thought, fighting down the panic that was rising up her gut like vomit. *Move SPiCa, MOVE!* She told herself furiously. She couldn't see her attacker's face and she couldn't breathe. SPiCa used her free hand to scratch at a face only to meet air. She tried once again to wrench away, but the assailant held her in an iron grip. She struggled desperately trying to shake off who ever is trying to kill her. As she kept struggling, SPiCa felt her strength slowly fading as her lungs screamed for air. Purple dots appeared in her vision and everything began to look hazy. In a last ditch attempt, SPiCa pushed back ramming her shoulders into someone's body and they flew against the wall. An "Oof!" escaped the attacker's mouth and the hand clamped on SPiCa's nose and mouth slackened. Oxygen flooded back in as SPiCa inhaled giving her renewed strength. Her attacker seemed to have gotten his coordination back because this time two hands were on her throat squeezing. SPiCa was ready this time, she lashed out an elbow and this time it collided with flesh and she felt a nose break. The stranger howled in pain and let her go stumbling backwards. SPiCa finally spun around and drove a kick up between the man's legs earning another scream and the man crumpled in a mess of white hair...

To SPiCa's horror, Nagito Komaeda was on the floor both hands on his crotch twitching in pain. "You!" She gasped. He glared at her, looking at her with furious eyes, his brows were furrowed and his gaze, pure daggers. "You bitch!" he screamed as he continued to writhe in agony. In panic, SPiCa whipped out a syringe full of sedative and quickly injected him with it. He tried to fight the meds, crawling towards her arms reaching out, but he was overwhelmed and sagged down, out cold again.

SPiCa sat on the floor shaking, why had he attacked her? her lack of oxygen sapped her strength and now as she was winding down she felt the adrenaline seeping out and with it her strength to stand. "Rin! Nika!" SPiCa rasped. "Help me!" Sudden footsteps down the hall sounded, the door flew open as her two assistants came running in. They gasped as they saw the SPiCa and the patient on the floor. The patient was sprawled on the ground and SPiCa, trembling, was rubbing her throat.

"Where the hell were you two?!" SPiCa asked with a hoarse voice. The girls bowed their heads and it was Nika who spoke up. "We just got back from the cafeteria downstairs, we were hungry and..." She broke off. "We're sorry." SPiCa felt a twinge of guilt because of the harshness of her voice. "Oh no, I'm sorry." She said. "Just please put him in recovery position, I can't move. I'm too tired." SPiCa said. "The nurses immediately lay Komaeda on his back allowing him to a more comfortable breathing position before going to her. "What happened?!" Nika asked, kneeling down beside her. Rin applied cold packs to SPiCa's bruises and sat down herself. SPiCa took a shaky breath. "I was just checking his vitals and he attacked me." "What, why would he do such a thing?" Rin asked, her purple eyes showed worry. "I.. I don't know." SPiCa said trying to calm her racing heart. "We have to call security and contact administration immediately." Nika piped in, fiddling with one of the braids of her chestnut colored hair, a mannerism she did when nervous. "SPiCa calmed and regained control of herself. "No, we must get our patient back to bed and strap him down." She said, allowing herself a look at the unconscious Komaeda. "Patient first, then we'll call security." She said.

The nurses nodded and helped SPiCa to her feet and together they carried Nagito back to his bed. Using cuffs in the railing they secured him tightly. They cuffed his arms, legs, and between his torso. After making sure he was immobilized, they went out of the room to call security. After notifying both security and the administration they signed out and went home. Feeling worn, SPiCa collapsed on the couch in her living room as she arrived, not bothering to undress. The scuffle earlier had drained her, even the coffee didn't help. All she needed to do was sleep...

It was already after dark when SPiCa woke up. The stars were showing outside and the street was quiet. SPiCa lived in the city, but it was usually peaceful in this part of town. She yawned and sat up, stretching. The clock showed 6:03 PM. She checked her beeper for anything in the hospital that needed her attention, but fortunately, nothing had turned up so far. Night shifts usually started at 7:00 PM so SPiCa took a quick shower and jogged to the local cafe for some strong espresso and a bagel. It was around 6:40 when she arrived at the hospital.

The night was cold, and she wore a purple wool sweater, black jeans, and boots. As she entered the hospital she waved at a guard who simply nodded and returned to reading his newspaper. She took the elevator to their ward, it was on the 6th floor. As she got out, Nika, one of her nursing assistants was seated at one of the computers typing labs. She noticed SPiCa and greeted her. "Good evening SPiCa-chan." Nika said. "Hey," SPiCa replied "Anything new?" She asked shrugging off her sweater and donning a white lab coat. "So far, nothing." Nika replied.

Rin came back from her rounds on the patients. "SPiCa! Welcome back!" She said grabbing at SPiCa's bagel and tearing off a piece of it. "Admin just paged, the CEO wants to see you in his office." SPiCa's heart fluttered at the thought. She rarely had been to the office of the administrator and usually it had been because of errands and reports that she had to do. "Is it about guy who attacked me?" SPiCa asked. Rin must have sensed her uneasiness. "Relax SPiCa-chan, he probably just want your side of the story." SPiCa looked at them with a feeling of foreboding. "Alright I'll go right now." She said as she put down her coffee and proceeded going out. "We already paged the CEO's secretary!" Nika shouted at SPiCa's leaving back. SPiCa calmed herself, The CEO probably just wanted to hear her story and give her a pat on the back that's all...

The secretary greeted her with a frown as she walked in the waiting room of the CEO's office.

"Word is that you fought a comatose guy." He said snickering. SPiCa was genuinely surprised. She remembered the stares she had gotten from the hospital staff of the other departments as she was walking in the main hospital lobby and it did not bode well. "No, it was a mistake, he attacked me first!" SPiCa protested trying to defend herself. "Sure you did." The secretary spat then said "The CEO will see you now. good luck keeping your job." SPiCa felt anger rising like bile. What the hell was wrong with these people? Whatever they thought of her was wrong. They were dead wrong.

SPiCa marched inside trying to forget what the secretary had said. The CEO's office was decorated with plaques of achievements both of the hospital and his own. The walls were splashed white and the floor was a black shag carpet. There were two cabinets which held books. In the middle of the room was a desk with stacks of paperwork and the CEO sat on a chair behind it signing forms.

The CEO was a man in his late thirties quite young to be a hospital administrator. He had a messy crown of jet black hair and deep gray eyes. He was tall and muscular though his black business suit hid his physique. The man looked up and smiled. "Hello SPiCa." He said as she entered and closed the door. "H-Hello sir." She replied standing there awkwardly one fist clenched behind her back trying to stop her from shaking. The CEO sensed her anxiety and looked at her sympathetically. "You're not in trouble." He said. "Sit." He prompted pointing to the couch in front of the desk. SPiCa walked slowly, deliberately, as if each step would shake the ground. She sat down and twiddled her thumbs. The CEO stood up. "Would you like something to drink?" He offered walking into a mini refrigerator at a corner. "No thank you." SPiCa answered but the CEO pulled out a pitcher of iced tea anyway and poured both of them a good measure in glasses. He offered her one as he sat down, she took it muttering thanks and cautiously sipped on it. "Now that we're all comfy." The CEO said. "Please tell me what happened SPiCa."

SPiCa narrated the story to him in detail. About the abnormal heart rate, the checking, the attack, and the aftermath. The CEO listened raptly, never speaking, only frowning as SPiCa was talking about how she was attacked. After she was done, the CEO inhaled and breathed. "I understand." What do you recommend we do?" He asked politely. "I want him out of my ward. SPiCa blurted out. "I want to be far away from that maniac."

The CEO rested his chin on his hand thinking for a few minutes. "I'm afraid I cannot do that." The man said finally. "But why?" SPiCa asked. "Unfortunately the other departments are full." The CEO replied his face had a thoughtful expression. "There is also a problem." He added. "Due to an error you made, the board has decided to temporarily suspend your license until further notice." SPiCa felt her hands grow cold. "Why?!" She protested rising. "Didn't you listen when I told you?" She huffed indignantly. "He attacked me!" SPiCa said putting force into every syllable. "I know that." The CEO said. "But I cannot change the decision of the board." SPiCa felt like screaming and swearing at the man in front of her.

She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth trying to tame her rage for the injustice. "So am I fired then?" She asked through gritted teeth. The CEO looked calmly at her as if she was just sitting and and talking. "I never said you were fired." He replied his brow furrowing. "I just said that your license will be `temporarily` removed." He put emphasis on the word. "So who will run my ward then?" SPiCa asked, angry about the unfairness, yet happy because she was not fired. "About that." The CEO said. He pushed a button on his desk and spoke through a microphone. "Yukio send her in."

SPiCa wondered who he meant. The door opened and a high mocking voice spoke. "So this is the stupid girl who tried to kill her patient." It was a woman's voice. The CEO shot her a look of mild disapproval. "You are to help her run the ward and not mock her. SPiCa wheeled around and to her horror saw a girl with strawberry blonde hair, deep red eyes, and a sneer on her face. "SPiCa Fuyukaze." CEO said. "Meet your new Co-Head Nurse, Junko Enoshima.

~End

More Chapters Coming!


End file.
